The Deceptive One
by Shira Hime
Summary: There's someone who Sakura trusts...and that someone is out for her magic ! This someone will not stop at killing to gain her power ! Can Sakura and her friends defeat this deceptive enemy ? Read and Review Please !
1. Chapter 1 : Kazuki

Chapter 1  
  
" It's Kero-chan's birthday. What should I get him ?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol. What she got was two blank looks from the boys and a reply from Tomoyo. " Kero-chan loves playing Angelic Layer, doesn't he ? I've seen him reading the guide. Why don't you get him something to do with Angelic Layer ?"  
  
" Hmmm.That's a good idea. How about you guys ?" Sakura questioned the boys. " Get Kero-chan a big bag of chocolate. He loves to eat, doesn't he ?" That was Syaoran's sarcastic answer. Eriol used his hand to muffle a snigger.  
  
Sakura glowered at the boys. " Kero-chan is helpful and a good friend." Syaoran shot back, " Helpful by cleaning out your refrigerator ?" This time, Eriol sniggered openly and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
" Ow Yoh ?" Sakura was trying to speak through a mouthful of rice. " Are you trying to eat or speak ?" Eriol snickered at his joke. " Oh yeah ? Tomoyo-chan, let's get these guys to accompany us to buy a gift for Kero- chan."  
  
" You'll never get us to go." Syaoran claimed.  
  
Three hours later, the two girls were accompanied by one grumbling boy and one looking-so-noble boy. " How could you let them drag us here ?" Syaoran complained to Eriol. He was answered by the reply, " Because I'm a chivalrous gentleman, that's why."  
  
" Ooh, let's go into this shop !" Sakura pointed at a shop selling cute anime stuff.  
  
They entered the shop, and were surrounded by what would be seventh heaven for an anime freak. There was a section for each anime series, and soon the boys and girls were oohing and aahing over merchandise. " Look, Eriol, that new Street Fighter game just came out !" " Oh, Sakura, come over here ! The latest Alice 19th manga !" They were so deeply involved that they completely forgot about Kero-chan's present.  
  
But Tomoyo reminded the rest, " What about Kero-chan's gift ?" Ruefully, they set about looking for a gift for Kero-chan. In the end, they selected an Angelic Layer game.  
  
" 4050 yen." The cashier said without looking up. " WHAAAT ?" The boys and girls all said in unison. They only had 3000 yen between them. " How about if I pay the difference ?" A boy behind them suggested. They turned to look at him. He was quietly good-looking like Eriol, with black hair and deep blue eyes. " Ahhh. Domo arigato gozaimasu !!!" Sakura thanked him.  
  
He smiled and took out a black wallet decorated with little gold stars and moons. Taking out a 5000 yen note, he paid the cashier. " Rich, aren't you ?" Syaoran sneered. " Li-kun, don't be such a meanie," Sakura scolded him, " He has already helped us pay for the game. Er.what's your name ?"  
  
" Kazuki." He replied. The girls and boys introduced themselves too. " Oh no ! It's 5.30 already ?" Kero-chan will be worried !" Sakura said, glancing at her watch. " Sorry, Kazuki, we'll have to go ! Sayonara !" Kazuki smiled and waved back.  
  
" Kinomoto Sakura, eh ? You have magic, pure star power. I can feel it radiating from you. With that power added on to my immense magic, imagine what I could do. Clow Reed was so stupid, giving a mere twelve-year-old that much magic. Fool. He never thought that one of his rivals would actually try to claim that power. Hmph. Tricking that ' Cherry Blossom' would be easy, but I like to play with my prey first." Kazuki said to himself with a sneer as he watched them leave, " Kinomoto Sakura, watch out. For a rival of the Most Powerful Magician in the world is coming for your magic." 


	2. Chapter 2 : The Magical Brand

Chapter 2 The Magical Brand  
  
Konnichiwa, minna-san ! I'm back with chappie number two ! Oh and just click on the lavender button below.. And review.* attempts to hypnotize readers* -_-"  
  
Disclaimer : I will NEVER EVER own Cardcaptor Sakura, because its the product of CLAMP ! Satisfied ? However, Kazuki is mine. Mine, mine, mine. *Hugs chibi Kazuki possessively*  
  
Sakura was floating in the air. She felt so peaceful, so secure.Landing on the green grass below her, she saw a boy. His face was shadowed by a black cloak that he wore. " Who are you ?" Sakura inquired curiously. " I am the prince that can only stare at the Star Princess in the sky, ah, so far away." That was his reply. Hoe.Sakura blushed. Never had someone complimented her like that in her twelve years, except Eriol-kun, but his praises were mostly directed towards Tomoyo-chan. " Princess, would you permit your humble servant to give you a gift ?" She shyly nodded. The mysterious boy extended his hand. Lying in his palm was a beautiful necklacet, a silver star on a silver chain. She took it and placed it around her neck. Sakura was so preoccupied with the necklace, she didn't notice the boy smiling. " Now you are mine."  
  
The ringing of her alarm clock woke her up. Kero-chan was in front of her holding the alarm clock, " Ohayo, Sakura. Hayaku, you're gonna be late !" " Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" In her panic, she forgot about her dream. Almost.  
  
" Children, there is a transfer student today." Terada-sensei said, " He is Ono Kazuki from Hokkaido. Come in, Ono-kun !" Sakura thought, " Hoeeeeeee ? Is it Kazuki-kun from yesterday ?" And indeed it was. All the children oohed and aahed, always friendly and eager to meet a new student. " Ono-kun !!! Remember us ? Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, Li-kun, and Eriol-kun from yesterday ?" The black haired boy looked up. " Ah, Kinomoto- san ! How nice to see you again ! Oh, and here's a little something from me." He rummaged in his bag and emerged with a small box in hand. " Open it," He said with the air of a magician, " Of course, there is something for Daidouji-san and the rest." Kazuki took out three little packages. Sakura opened the small box. It was a necklace, a silver star on a silver chain. " Hoeeee!" She said in surprise as the dream she had came rushing back to her. " My father's a jeweler." Kazuki explained.  
  
The other three opened their packages to find a charm bracelet for Tomoyo and rings for the boys. Tomoyo was pleased, but the boys were eyeing Kazuki with suspicion. Nevertheless, they still put the rings on. The rings were of good quality, both plain silver. Syaoran was wondering what Kazuki's motive was, giving a necklace to Sakura. (AN : Jealous, jealous.) Eriol's eyebrows were knitted. Where had he known Kazuki in his past life as Clow ? Something nagged at him. Better go home to check with Spinel, Spinel being the official 'librarian'. He was sure he could find something in Clow's journals.  
  
Kazuki smiled inwardly. He knew Clow would be suspicious. Nothing was fun without a challenge.Everything was going according to plan.  
  
At lunch, Sakura invited Kazuki to eat with them. They ate from their bentos, merrily chatting away. Sakura fingered the necklace around her neck. " Thanks for the necklace, Ono-kun." " You've already thanked me at least thirty times, Kinomoto-san." He said, laughing, " But as thanks, could I have something ?" She nodded. Kazuki took her hand and kissed it. " Hoeeeeeeee !" Sakura said, startled. Kazuki smiled as he noticed the magical brand on her hand that was visible only to him. 


	3. Chapter 3 : The Game Begins

The Deceptive One  
  
Konnichiwa, minna-san. Chappie Three's up ! Oh yeah, the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA. That alone is the work of the shojo team CLAMP ! They, like Watase Yu, are pure genius. Let me list some of their great works : X/1999, Shirahime Shou, Angelic Layer (me loves it), WISH, Clamp Campus Detectives, and let's not forget Magic Knight Rayearth ! Yippee !  
  
Chapter Three : The Game Begins  
  
Eriol sat in the armchair dubbed by Nakuru as the Throne of Evil. Where had he seen Kazuki ? Even though Kazuki seemed to be perfectly harmless, well...he just had this premonition that something bad was going to happen. A journal of Clow lay on his lap. Interesting material so far, but nothing really helpful in the search for Kazuki. An example was this entry :  
  
The eighth day of the seventh month, Year of the Goat Oh, how frustrating is love. I, the most powerful magician in the world, have no time for romance, unless it's the one for me, my one true love. A handsome man like I attracts much attention from the female population. (AN : How narcissistic.) Oh, what is a magician to do ? Let me fill you in, Diary. You know Yan Ling ? The girl who is Sheng Li's sister ? She confessed to me that she was in love with me ! How exasperating ! Sure, she's pretty, but I, Clow, simply do not have time for this kind of thing. I don't have time to bring her out to expensive tea houses and watch Chinese operas with her. Yes, I do have the money, but going out is of no interest to me. How can I turn her down in a chivalrous manner ? Even though I feel frustrated with her, I am still a gentleman after all. Better go finish up practising those new fireball spells that I invented, looks like they are going to be pretty dangerous.  
  
Juicy material for gossip, huh ? Eriol couldn't resist any kind of gossip. Being friends with Sakura-chan was good. You got to join in matchmaking some hapless pair. He couldn't stop an evil laugh.  
  
Eriol got serious. Better just read the rest of Clow's journals. Maybe an entry would mention that Kazuki. It was just a gut feeling, but Eriol didn't trust Kazuki at all.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran sat in his apartment with Tomoyo, having tea. " Grrr.that Kazuki actually gave her a necklace !" He grinded his teeth, " That smooth guy...I bet he's up to no good. I bet he wants something from Sakura !" Tomoyo smiled, " Is Syaoran-kun jealous ? Maybe he's jealous of Ono-kun, ne ?"  
  
Syaoran turned red, " I AM NOT JEALOUS OF ONO KAZUKI !"  
  
Tomoyo's smile grew bigger, " Maybe you're not, Syaoran-kun, but maybe it's the Sakura-chan factor ? Maybe Syaoran-kun likes her !"  
  
" NEVER ! NEVER EVER !" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Tomoyo just sipped her tea calmly, " So what did you want of me, Syaoran-kun ?" He replied, " Help me keep an eye on Kazuki. I have a feeling that he's plotting something bad. Eriol agrees too. We talked on the phone just now before you arrived." Tomoyo raised her eyebrows, " Well, now, that's something new. Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun actually agreeing on something. That's practically a miracle."  
  
Syaoran grinded his teeth harder. Calm down, Li. This is typical Tomoyo- style. No need to get so worked up.  
  
***  
  
Sakura felt unusually tired. Kero-chan was surprised to see the normally genki girl stretched on the bed, looking wan. " Yo, Sakura ! What's up ? Why aren't you your genki self ? Something happen ?" The orange flying bear inquired, while slurping up the remains of a gigantic chocolate cake that Fujitaka had baked.  
  
He expected her to yell at him for eating up the cake that Fujitaka had so carefully baked. To Kero-chan's surprise, Sakura just mumbled, " Hi, Kero-chaaaan. Really tired. Tell Oto-san and Onii-chan I'll skip dinner today."  
  
Kero-chan asked in concern, " Are you okay ?", this time chewing on one of the pancakes that Sakura had made. In response, all he got from Sakura was a yawn. " I'm reeeeeally sleepy, Cerberus. Gonna go...take...a...nap." In no time flat, she was sleeping. Now Kero-chan was really worried. Number one, even though at the start he had insisted on Sakura calling him Cerberus, she had always called him Kero-chan, and he didn't think she'll call him Cerberus. She was too used to calling him Kero-chan. Number two, she didn't even notice him eating one of her pancakes, which was extremely weird. Sakura would usually yell at him to leave her pancakes alone.  
  
" Better call Yue." He said, and flitted away to make the call.  
  
***  
  
Yukito was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Today, he certainly felt hungry. So for dinner, he was cooking five bowls of rice, five bowls of miso soup, two big bowls of soba, sushi, sashimi and a huuuuge plate of tempura. Yum, yum, he thought, can't wait till all this is finished.  
  
The phone rang. Yukito wiped his hands on his apron and went to pick up the phone. Maybe it was Touya, even though Touya was at work. " Moshi moshi." He called out cheerily into the phone. " Yue, I need to talk to you." Came the chibi voice of Kero-chan over the phone.  
  
Instantly, Yukito transformed into Yue, one of the Guardians. " Yes, Cerberus ?" " Something's wrong here, Yue. Quick, come over to Sakura's house. Don't worry, Touya's out." " I'll be over soon."  
  
Yue spread his wings and flew out of Yukito's house, almost invisible in the darkness. Almost.  
  
He never noticed in his hurry the boy seated on a tree. "Well, well, the fun's just starting, Guardians ! Let's all have fun, shall we ?" Kazuki grinned. " Yes, we will have fun." A voice came from his left. Another voice came from his right, " This is be an ideal plan for revenge on Clow. Master, you're a genius."  
  
" Of course I am. Playing with your prey is more fun, isn't it ? The game's just beginning, the dangerous game between us and Clow with his fools." Kazuki laughed evilly. 


End file.
